Kara
| reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = | tota = | mora = | beast = | hiden = | nature = Yin Release Yang Release | jutsu = Mind Body Switch Technique Mind Body Disturbance Technique Mind Clone Switch Technique | tools = }} Kara (空, Emptiness) is a of Amegakure. Hailing from its doldrums, she would be forced to grow up quickly, as years of factory work gave her father rapidly deteriorating health. Her mother: nowhere to be found, having left for home just weeks after Kara was born. At first, the father-daughter duo survived on begging and the meager pension her dad earned. Then, she picking up part-time jobs to put food on the table. Someone caught wind of the girl's flowering potential, and offered her a job in the escort business. She took it; money starting rolling in at a rate higher than all her jobs and her father's pension combined. Soon, some escorts would be designed with an additional task: murder. Yet the extra money was worth it; it afforded a comfortable life..only for her father to die a year or two later. This proved to drain a young woman already numb; with nothing to lose, she threw herself further into the dual business, awakening her inherited talent. Eventually, she would land a full-time table game job at a mob boss's casino, residing in one of the last strongholds of Ame's criminal underbelly. Background Personality An empty well waiting to be filled; that is how Kara could be described. As an escort, she proves to be an exceptional actress, whether it is playing the role of the blushing maiden or faking an orgasm. More often, she'll switch between the roles, playing upon subtle cues she picks up from would be customers and assigned targets. Carefully coordinated to be natural, Kara falls into the expectations she crafts with ease, whether it's an accidental grab, a shimmy closer, or a small suggestion. She works to make sure the person she's focusing on feels special and important, using these as a means to "make their wallet looser". There are times where her acts are so convincing that she almost fools herself, strung along on the story of the clumsy, but pretty table game mistress with the sparkling green eyes. In a way, she sells stories, using each person as a way to reach further clientele, growing her reputation while providing future opportunities. Indeed, she views such shoulder rubbing as a matter of business, along with an extra drink "on the house", a back message, or a knowing grin. Arranging each interaction as part of a larger transaction, hints at the truth; the woman feels nothing. Already numbing herself as a coping mechanism in the early days of this "career", she would be reduced to emptiness upon losing her father, a person she freely admits was her "best friend and only ally". It made the point of going through the humiliating acts for the large check pointless; her reason for doing it was now gone. Her mother? Out of the picture. Alone. There was a time where Kara contemplated ending it all, but couldn't bring herself to care enough. She would turn to finding a way to fill that void, yet nothing she tried worked. Shopping spree? Nothing. Drugging a customer and taking their money? Nothing. Having sex? Not even the beginnings of arousal. She would even go as far as to spread a reputation about herself, becoming the Rabbit Whore (売女兎, Baitausagi), a "slut who would do anything for cash". The negative feedback and those who sought to take advantage, still didn't move the needle. Even killing those who tried left her cold. In some ways, this desire to feel something has become a fanatical obsession, that has at times pushed her into impulsive decision-making. Appearance Abilities Ninjutsu Yamanaka Clan Techniques Trivia *Appearance wise, she is based on Artoria Swimsuit Ruler from Fate. Category:Achlus's Manifested Reality